A Wish From Heaven
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic has been upset for something that he can't forgive himself for. Hurting a friend. Heartbroken...What will happen to the hero of Mobius and Earth? Give up in life? An alternate ending to the popular story "Sonic Epilogue"!
1. A Wish From Heaven

**Hey Guys!**

**My apologies on not writing in like forever! School has successfully taken over me!**

**I will try to write more often if possible!**

**Thanks On whoever reviewed, faved, follow or read! ;)**

**Anyway I wrote this story for everyone but there is one special person to show that life is a wonderful gift! I bet you know who you are! ;)**

**Life is difficult but it will be boring if there are no challenges to face up to everyday! Life is a gift that is truly making us experience the many wonderful things. There are times where it can be so hard that you just want to give it up .Live life to the fullest. There is always a way through life.**

**I hope it this short story helps with the people who just been having a hard time! ;D**

**This is also an alternate ending of SONIC :: EPILOGUE!  
Check it out in YouTube!**

**Quote Of The Day:**

"**You hit a wall, you push through it!" The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret Of The Unicorn The Movie, Captain Haddock.**

**THE SONG IDEA BELONGS TO SHAUNATHEBOSS!**

**APOLOGIES ON MY HORRIBLE ENGLISH! I TRIED MY BEST BUT I HOPE YOU WON'T HAVE A HARD TIME UNDERSTANDING!**

**Never Give Up, Loads Of Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**A Wish From Heaven**

***Play "Taylor Swift-Sad Beautiful Tragic"***

"How long has it been? It felt like forever…. Why? Why did I fail to save you? It's all my fault!"

A silhouette in a room with a spiky head shoved everything off the table. A lamp broke making horrible crack sounds as it came into contact with solid cold ground. A wooden picture frame broke along with the lamp. A hand picked it up and wiped away the glass shards. Droplets landed on the unprotected picture onto a certain fox that was smiling in the picture.

He looked up which revealed a face full of tears streaming down his face .It was a blue hedgehog with white gloves, red shoes with a single white stripe, fawn coloured stomach and muzzle. Yes, It's Sonic the hedgehog who was heartbroken…

_**6 months ago…**_

At the outskirts of Robotropolis, an orange fox and a blue hedgehog glared at each other. Sky blue eyes met blood red eyes that once used to be emerald green eyes. The fox had tears forming in his eyes and he clenched his fist. The depressed fox shivered and sniffled. He looked at Sonic with fear. Tails had tears escaping from his eyes. The wind howled and blew through the orange fox fur and through the blue hedgehog quills. Sonic smirked and was in his fighting stance. One foot back and two hands clenched together. Tails kept swaying his head in the **'no'** answer with tears flying out of his eyes. The orange fox gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He dropped his knife that he held in his hand. He couldn't do this, not to Sonic. Not to his brother. Not to his best friend. Not to his guardian…

The orange fox mouthed some words and braced himself. Sonic lunged at his brother who kicked him in the sky and threw countless kicks at him which made him crashed to the ground. Tails slowly stood up but…..

Sonic screamed as the memory played from that scene. He grasped his head tightly and fell to his knees. It was his fault and that memory kept replaying in his mind. The cycle continues as he remembers his painful past. The memory still flew through his mind…..

The cerulean blue hedgehog grabbed the knife that Tails dropped. He smiled and stabbed his brother who was struggling to stand up from the back where his heart was. The poor fox coughed blood and proving his effort meaningless to stand. He collapsed to the ground. The blue hedgehog was ready to give another shot at stabbing him. To end the fox's life, the fox barely awake watched his best friend. He continued to surrender by closing his eyes.

Suddenly, the blue hero let go of the knife. He held his head with his eyes flashing back to emerald green eyes back to crimson red for multiple times. He kept moaning and swinging himself around. The blue hedgehog screamed with pain and fell to his knees; he opened his eyes with red eyes slowly fading back to emerald green. The blue hedgehog saw his brother and ran to his side.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed with shock.

He let his brother lay on his arm. Sonic tried to keep Tails awake and alive. Not caring if he was sitting in a puddle of blood.

"You are going to be alright buddy! Just hang on please!" Sonic cried with tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Tails! I didn't mean to!" Sonic shouted with tears dripping on the fox's face.

Tails was breathing heavily and he just smiled with his partially opened eyes. He went limp shortly. The poor fox was dead. The blue hero tried to shake him awake and he kept swaying his head. Memories when they laughed, fooled, joked, cried flashed quickly through Sonic's head. Even the great adventure of ending up on Earth with wonderful memories…..

"No….no….no! TAILS!" The hedgehog screamed as he lay against his brother's chest.

Crying against his chest; he remembered what he said at the beginning.

"I can never hurt the one that saved me because….. He was the greatest brother in the world….."

Sonic could never forgive himself for such a thing. It was impossible to do so… How can he? He just took the life out from his innocent brother who would have never done any harm to him. The one, who always smiles, cheers him up by taking him for plane rides and make the craziest inventions. Sonic envies him for that but from the very beginning he knew he was special but no one can see that. They were all blind. Through Sonic's eyes he was different and deserve more than getting bullied.

In return he had to kill him.

"Why was I so stupid!? I could have stopped myself earlier! I should have endured the serum of evil from the very beginning!" Sonic said with depression as he knocked his hand against the wall.

He caught the glimpse of something shiny. The sad hedgehog grabbed the knife. The knife which was used to kill Tails and his friends asked him to move on but he just pushed them back. It was unforgivable on what he did. He just can't, it was his fault…

He raised the knife and aimed it for his heart. He was about to thrust the knife into his heart but was held by a translucent figure. It was a fox that gently took the knife away from his hands. He looked at him with sky blue eyes and hugged his brother.

"Sonic….Please don't be sorry…It was my plan to stop Snively in the first place….I don't want you to end your life! You have to save more people and friends who care about you. You have to stop from destroying the world. What happen to my brother that was so wonderful and confident unlike any other?" Tails asked with tears streaming down his face.

Sonic hugged him back but slowly realised Tails is right but he still refuse to forgive himself.

"I can't… I killed you…. It was all my fault….." Sonic said with tears still running down his face.

"You wouldn't be evil if it weren't for Snively. You weren't you Sonic. But you came back and I forgive you….I know that you wouldn't do such a thing and hear me out. Promise me that you will return to the person who was saving the world and his friends. The one who never gave up even if it was all looking bleak. I love you Sonic and all I want from you is to be happy." The orange fox said with tears which later turned to a smile.

Sonic managed to smile after long months. He pulled his little brother to a hug. The last moment that Sonic will ever feel in his life, this warm embrace from his only brother. Tails smiled in acknowledgement. He was disappearing and he had to return to heaven. The blue hedgehog stood up and closed his eyes to make a prayer.

"**I wish that you will be happy too."**

**The End**

**I hoped you liked it! ;)**

**I will get this Beta Read! But I tried my best to correct on my own! =)**

**Hope it's understandable!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Wish From Heaven (BETA READ)

_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Thanks to my reviewers!**_

_**Double-7, Shaunatheboss, SonicHedgehog7, Timilina The Wolf, Karanma Maeryl and Ranger Takara!**_

_**Thanks GUYS SO MUCH!**_

_**It really keeps me motivated!**_

_**Anyway this chapter is the exact same thing but BETA READ BY Howlitzer!**_

_**It was so much better than what I have! =D**_

_**Everyone sure is awesome! ;)**_

_**Beta Read by Howlitzer!**_

_"How long has it been? It__feels__like forever…why? Why__didn't I__save you? It's all my fault!"_

A silhouette in a room with a spiky head shoved everything off the table. A lamp broke making horrible crack sounds as it came into contact with solid cold ground. A wooden picture frame broke along with the lamp. A hand picked it up and wiped away the glass shards. Droplets landed on the unprotected picture onto a certain fox that was smiling in the picture.

_In a dark room, a silhouette shoved everything off the nearby table.__A lamp broke, making horrible cracking sounds as it__met the ground.__A wooden picture frame broke along with the lamp. A hand picked it up and wiped away the glass shards.__Droplets landed onto a certain fox that was smiling in the unprotected picture._

_He looked up, revealing a face full of tears.__It was a blue hedgehog with white gloves, red shoes with a single white stripe, fawn coloured stomach, and muzzle. Sonic the Hedgehog was heartbroken…_

_6 months ago…_

_On __the outskirts of Robotropolis, an orange fox and a blue hedgehog glared at each other. Sky blue eyes met blood red __ones__. The fox had tears forming in his eyes __as __he clenched his fist. The depressed fox shivered and sniffled,__and he __looked at Sonic with fear. Tails had tears escaping from his eyes. The wind howled and blew through the orange fox__'s __fur and through the blue hedgehog__' s__quills. Sonic smirked and was in his fighting stance__,__one foot back and two hands clenched together. Tails kept swaying his head with tears flying out of his eyes. The orange fox gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He dropped __the __knife that he held in his hand. He couldn't do this, not to Sonic.__Not to his guardian. Not to his best friend. Not to his brother…_

_The orange fox mouthed some words and braced himself. Sonic lunged at his brother__and__launched__him__into__the__air__,__throwing__countless kicks at him and__sending__him crash__ing__to the ground. Tails slowly stood up__,__but…_

_Sonic screamed as the memory played from that scene. He grasped his head tightly and fell to his knees. It was his fault, and that memory kept replaying in his mind. The cycle__continued__as he__remembered__his painful past. The memory still flew through his mind…_

_The cerulean blue hedgehog grabbed the knife that Tails dropped.__He smiled and stabbed his brother in the back, going through his heart as he struggled to stand up.__The fox coughed blood as he tried to stand and failed.__He collapsed to the ground,__and the__blue hedgehog was ready to stab him again__.__Tails lay barely awake as his life ended, surrendering by closing his eyes._

_Suddenly, the blue hero let go of the knife. He held his head with his eyes flashing back__from__emerald green eyes to crimson red__several__times. He kept moaning and swinging himself around.__The blue hedgehog screamed with pain and fell to his knees; he opened his red eyes as they slowly faded back to green.__Sonic__saw his brother and ran to his side._

"Tails!" Sonic screamed with shock.

_He let his brother lay on his arm.__Sonic tried to keep Tails awake and alive, not caring if he was sitting in a puddle of blood._

_"__You're__going to be alright, buddy! Just hang on, please!" Sonic cried with tears running down his face._

"_I'm so sorry, Tails! I didn't mean to!" Sonic shouted, tears dripping on the fox's face._

_Tails was breathing heavily,__and he smiled with partially opened eyes.__His body__went limp shortly after. The blue hero tried to shake him awake and he kept swaying his head. Memories when they laughed,__fooled around__, joked, and cried flashed quickly through Sonic's head. Even the great adventure of ending up on Earth with wonderful memories…_

_"No…no…no! TAILS!" The hedgehog screamed as he lay against his brother's chest_.

_Crying against his chest, he remembered what he said at the beginning_.

_"I could never hurt the one that saved me because…he is the greatest brother in the world….."_

_Sonic could never forgive himself for such a thing. It was impossible to do so… how__could__he?__His innocent brother who would have never done any harm to him, he just took his life away.__The one who always__smiled__,__cheered__him up by taking him for plane rides and__made__the craziest inventions.__Sonic envied him for that, but from the very beginning, he knew he was special.__No one could see that.__They were all blind.__In__Sonic's eyes, he was different and__deserved__more than__being__bullied._

_In return, he killed him._

"Why was I so stupid!? I could have stopped myself earlier! I should have endured the serum of evil from the very beginning!" Sonic said with depression as he knocked his hand against the wall.

_He caught the glimpse of something shiny.__The hedgehog grabbed the knife, the same knife that was used to kill Tails.__His friends asked him to move on but he just pushed them back.__It was unforgivable, what he did__. He__just couldn't__, it was his fault…_

_He raised the knife and aimed it for his heart. He was about to thrust the knife into his heart but__it__was held by a translucent figure.__A fox gently took the knife away from his hands.__He looked at Sonic with sky blue eyes and hugged his brother_.

_"Sonic…please, don't be sorry…it was my plan to stop Snively in the first place! I don't want you to end your life!__You have to save more people and friends who care about you. You have to stop__him__from destroying the world. What__happened__to my brother that was so wonderful and confident unlike any other?" Tails asked with tears streaming down his face._

_Sonic hugged him back,__slowly realising__Tails__was__right…but he still__refused__to forgive himself._

_"I can't… I killed you. It was all my fault..." Sonic said with tears still running down his face._

_"You wouldn't be evil if it weren't for Snively. You weren't you, Sonic. But you came back and I forgive you…__I know that you wouldn't do such a thing. Please, hear me out.__Promise me that you will return to the person who was saving the world and his friends. The one who never gave up even if it was all looking bleak. I love you Sonic, and all I want from you is to be happy,"__the orange fox said with tears__, which__soon__turned__into__a smile._

_Sonic managed to smile after__so many__long months. He pulled his little brother__into__a hug.__This was the last time that Sonic would ever feel this in his life__…this warm embrace from his only brother. Tails smiled in acknowledgement. He was disappearing and he had to return to heaven. The blue hedgehog stood up and closed his eyes to make a prayer._

"I wish that you will be happy too."


End file.
